The never ending storm
by ObsideineReyne
Summary: Obsidian was just a normal teenage girl, despite the fact she had no parents she was still pretty normal but a walk through the park one day and a secret that has never been told, completely changed her life and the people in it.


The Never Ending Storm

A flash of lightning, a clap of thunder and I was running for my life, I never liked storms; ever since I was little I've been afraid of them. I was in the middle of the park running away from the storm that surrounded me with a black cloud sky and dark shadows as my cage…Several times I've tripped up and scraped my knees and palms till I bled with dark blood, tears pouring from my eyes as I ran without any sense of where I was going. I just ran until I got home…

I ran up the stairs and through the front door and bolted to my room; I instantly put music on and boomed it loud enough so I couldn't hear the thunder. I walked into my bathroom (yes I had my own bathroom) and turned on the tap and washed my palms and knees in the cold chilling water as the crimson blood ran down the drain. I grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

When I got out of the shower the storm had stopped but now it was raining ‛Oh great' I said quietly to myself, I got in my pyjamas and crawled into bed and ducked under my covers. Then all of a sudden it stopped raining I looked out the window and it was completely dark but the moon was out and so were the stars, this was weird very weird, I got up and opened the window and a warm breeze flew in from the dark night that enclosed my house then I heard a bump coming from downstairs.

I ran down my stairs with my hair dryer in my hand and no I wasn't going to turn it on and drive the intruder away I was going to hit them with it. I was sneaking around the corner when I bumped into the "intruder" it was just my cat Zion he was a mix between a tabby and a ginger cat, He used to be my best friend and follow me everywhere when I was younger now he just hisses at me and makes these unusual noises 'Zion you almost gave me a heart attack!' I hissed at him he looked up at me and just hissed back then trotted off into the kitchen.

I walked slowly back upstairs irritated and tired then I heard another bump 'Zion' I hissed under my breath I continued up the stairs but then there was another bump but louder this time. No way could this be Zion. I slowly crept down the stairs again and around the corner somebody was fumbling in the dark but I couldn't make it out who it was. I slowly reached for the light switch 'Kaige?' I said really confused 'Sid?' he replied.

'What the hell are you doing here, at my house, at night?' I asked

'Well I um you left your house keys at mine and I haven't seen you in weeks'

'So you decide to come at night at like…' I checked my phone time it was midnight 'At midnight!' I yelled

'Sorry Sid I couldn't sleep and I needed to see you and talk to you'

'Well right now is not the best time; I'll meet you at the park tomorrow morning' he put my keys on the table and walked out the door then stopped and turned around to face me 'Goodnight Obsidian"

'Goodnight Kaige' I walked back upstairs and got into bed and fell asleep.

Chapter 2

I woke up early the next morning and I did not have school, but I always woke up early on the weekend. I got up and walked in the bathroom and looked in the mirror I had green emerald eyes and medium chocolate brown hair and pasty skin I wasn't too skinny but I was small, I splashed my face with cold water and that woke me up a bit apart from that I was still tired from the "intruder" last night who was really Kaige, then the phone rang I rushed to the other side of my room and answered it 'hey Sid!' they both said it was my best mates Constance and Onyx they had me on speaker.

'Hey guys you would never believe who "intruded" my house last night' I said in a very sarcastic voice

'Who?' they both said intrigued

'It was Kaige he was returning my house keys'

'What?' they yelled half confused

'He wanted to see me at like midnight just to return my keys' I replied

'Oh we think that's not the only reason Sid' they said very cheekily

'What do you mean?' I asked

'Is it not obvious?' Onyx asked 'the boy likes you Sid' Constance finished for her

'What no way he does not' I said angrily

'Yes he does' they both said

'Whatever look I'll call you guys later'

'Bye!' they said. I hanged up and headed for the shower.

A few hours later I got out and I had 3 messages on my phone, one was from Onyx and the rest was from Kaige 'Great' I whispered under my voice, Kaige wanted to see me and Onyx wanted to call me, I replied back to Kaige saying met me at the park in 15 minutes and I said to Onyx I was going to talk to Kaige. I got changed in anything I could find… on the floor… that's "uncontaminated" it took me 10 minutes to find clothes that were clean ' shit I've got 5 minutes to get to the park' I said quietly to myself I rushed down the stairs and out the door and basically ran to the park.

I got to the park and Kaige was sitting solemnly on the swing. I looked at the time and it was 10:30 I was supposed to be here 15 minutes ago. I walked over to him 'Sorry I couldn't find any clean clothes' he looked up at me and smiled.

'It's alright I know your room is an absolute pigsty' he smirked

'Oh shush' I giggled, I sat next to him on the other swing 'so what do you want to talk about?' I asked

'Us' he replied

'What about us?' I repeated

'I wanted to ask you something' he stood up and walked to me and pulled me up

I nodded 'I want you to be my girlfriend' he blushed, whoa ok I never knew this was going to happen I mean we were good friends but I never knew he felt this way about me

'Wait what?' I said confused

'Will you go out with me?' he asked again oddly enough I fainted…

'Sid?' his voice sounded worried

'Sid!' said two other voices I slowly opened my eyes

'What how did I get down here?' I said confused

'You fainted' Kaige said I saw Constance and Onyx standing above me

'You fainted?' Constance asked 'Why?' Onyx finished

'Because I asked her out' Kaige replied for me

'Aw!' They both said, I squeezed my eyes shut wishing to fall unconscious but Kaige pulled me up and held me against him.

'Don't worry Sid I'll get rid of them' he whispered in my ear 'thank you' I whispered back

'Uh guys I think me and Sid need some alone time don't worry she will be fine ok?' they sighed in ignorance...

'Fine we'll call you later and we expect the 411 on everything' they sneered at me and then walked off.

'God you know sometimes they can be a real pain in the ass' Kaige laughed

'Yeah I know but there your best friends Sid' he said

'Yeah I know' I sighed 'yes by the way' he looked at me confused

'Yes what?'

'Yes I will go out with you' A smile spread across as his face lit up, I looked at the time it was 10 past 1 'Uh shit I need to go and get ready, sorry' I started to walk 'I'll call you later' I gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked back home.

Chapter 3

I got home and the twins were waiting for me on the front steps (I call Onyx and Constance twins because they act like twins but they look completely different) and they looked very restless, once they saw me they rushed up and nearly knocked me over 'What happened!' they both yelled

'Nothing I had to leave' they looked shocked

'Did you say yes?' Onyx asked

'Yes I did' smiles spread across their faces 'Look I'd love to stay here and chat all day about what you want me to do, but I have to get ready' they sighed

'Oh right ok bye' they said and walked off at the same time with each other. I walked inside and ran upstairs got changed and headed out the door; I was walking well more like pacing past the park because of what happened two nights ago but the only way I could get to where I was going was through the park I started walking but I was hesitating to get out of here as quick as I could by now it was starting to get shadowy and bitter.

I was walking past the many tall bushes and trees that over towered me then I heard a rustle form the bushes behind me, I stopped dead in my tracks and slowly turned around but no-one was there I continued walking but then another rustle came from those same bushes I kept on walking then something attacked me and was pinning me to the ground and snarling and hissing at me 'what the hell!' I yelled I managed to look at my attacker but they looked like a human but they had fangs, a vampire? No way to strong a werewolf yes that's what was attacking me. It was getting closer to my neck I was trying to fight it off but it was too strong, closer and closer it got until it bit my neck and I fell unconscious like I did earlier today…

My head was pounding and my neck was sore 'what?' I managed to mumble

'Shh try not to move' a hand was resting against my forehead I opened my eyes and Kaige was standing over me

'What happened?' I asked

'I found you knocked out cold in the middle of the park and there was blood on your neck' Nick looked pale and off-colour

'What how?' I sat up but my head was throbbing and everything went blurry

'Sid try not to move you hit your head pretty hard' Kaiges' hand slowly pushed me down back on the bed

'Where am I?' I asked

'We're at my place, your key was missing so I took you back here' what the hell happened the only thing I remember was walking through the park 'Do you remember anything?' Kaige asked

'No just walking through the park, everything is a blur after that' he looked worried

'Have you told the girls?' I asked

'Yeah they were here earlier but you were still knocked out cold, I told them I'll look after you and call them if anything changed which reminds me I need to call them' he walked into the kitchen, I tried to move but it hurt too much. Five minutes later Kaige walked back in and sat down on the bed beside me and grabbed my hand it was warm to the touch until now 'I told the girls you were awake but that you can't remember anything' I put my other hand on top of his

'I'm all right really it was just a little blood and a bump on the head' I reassured him

'A little blood? .A little there was like almost a full gallon beside you!' he squeezed my hand a bit too hard

'Ow!' I flinched and pulled my hand away

'Sorry you know how I get I'm just protective of you Sid' he slowly grabbed my hand again and kissed my forehead

'Yeah I know do, you mind if I sleep for a while?' I asked trying not to close my eyes

'Yeah sure' he lied down beside me and gradually pulled me up on him then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

Chapter 4

I slowly opened my eyes and it was just at first light I found out to see that I was still laying on Kaige and he was fast asleep with his arms still firmly around me, I sighed and was relieved that he took care of me and that he was taking care of everything, I absolutely adored him. My head wasn't hurting so much and when I moved everything wasn't blurry. I slowly unwrapped myself out of Kaiges' arms and sat up I tried to think of what happened last night but it still wasn't clear, I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I was paler then normal and there were bite marks on my neck 'bite marks?' that was weird when did I get bit? I can't remember anything about getting bit 'well no duh Sherlock you don't remember anything at all' I quietly told myself off. I traced the bite marks slowly and they felt really weird then Kaige walked in.

'You ok Sid?' he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek

'Yeah I'm fine I'm just confused' he traced my bite marks cautiously, I winced because his skin felt icy touching mine

'Sorry you have no idea how cold it is outside' he kissed my mark and pulled me with him back to the bed, I pulled myself up on him and wrapped my arms around him and breathed heavily in and out 'maybe you should get some more sleep' Kaige told me 'ok' I mumbled tiredly, he wrapped his arms around me tightly then I slowly drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to find the sun was shining through the window and that I was alone maybe Kaige got bored and went to the kitchen or something. I rolled onto my back and stretched out; Kaige had such a comfortable bed that I didn't want to leave but then my stomach disagreed with me and grumbled no wonder why I was so restless. I slowly got up and grabbed one of Kaiges jumpers and walked out I heard him talking maybe the twins were over. I got to the lounge and Kaige was spread across one couch and the twins were sharing the other couch just mindlessly watching TV 'hey guys were you waiting for me wake up?' the twins looked up and so did Kaige,

'Yes'

'We were' they finished each other's sentence

'Do you know what time it is?' Onyx asked

'Um no' I replied

'It's four in the afternoon, you've been asleep for nearly 8 hours' Constance finished.

'Oh right well my bad' I walked over to join Kaige and he moved his feet and I lied down on him

'So what did happen Sid?' Onyx asked

'Well some of it is clear but the rest is a blur' they looked worried

'She's fine now' Kaige reassured them, their faces relaxed a bit but they still had anxious eyes

'Look don't worry I will be fine I promise' they're eyes will still anxious. 'Guys I'll be fine seriously'. They slowly turned back to the TV when the news came on and they were live at the park I live next to, we all turned towards each other with silent expressions on our faces and then turned back to the TV, the reporter started talking…

'There have been recent killings here in Kings Park in the past few weeks, every victim has died by multiple bite wounds and loss of blood'… my fingers touched my bite marks on my neck. The reporter continued 'We still do not yet know what has caused these killings, but we will keep you updated' Kaige turned off the TV and looked at me.

'Sid are you sure you're ok?' Onyx asked.

'You didn't tell them did you?' I asked Kaige.

'Tell us what?' they both said, I looked at them.

'I got bit by something that's been killing those people at the park' I moved my hair out of the way, showing the mark, they gasped

'Oh my god!' they both said 'How the hell did you get away?' Constance asked.

'I'm not sure, Kaige said he found me just lying there' I turned to look at him; he had a look of defeat on his face.

'Sid I got to tell you something'

'What?' he looked at the twins and they both got up and walked outside, Kaige sat up and so did I.

'Sid before I tell you, you have to know I kept this a secret for your own safety as well as the twins' I nodded and he grabbed my hand 'Ok, I'm a Vampire, that's why my skin is cold and that's how I found you in the park, and I'm the reason why you are still alive' I started to open my mouth but he put his finger on it ' and I know what killed you're parent's, it wasn't a thunderstorm, it was werewolves. They were attacked by them on the way home while you were just a little girl, thank god they didn't hurt you'

He looked at me, I started to cry but Kaige wiped it away 'Then tell me why I'm so scared of thunderstorms and Kings Park?' Kaige sighed

'You're scared of those things because I found you in king's park during a thunderstorm, after you're parents died. Now vampires are not allowed well more like forbidden to interact with humans, but when I saw you, you looked so innocent, scared and alone and…' His words started fading and everything around me was going blurry as I started swaying 'Sid?' Kaige called but everything just went black as I fainted…

Chapter 5

'Sid?' I felt someone touch my forehead, it was cold to the touch yet it felt warm and inviting, I tried to open my eyes but the forced to open 'Sid wake up' it was Kaige he was trying to wake me up but I couldn't something wouldn't let me

'Kaige what happened?' I opened my eyes and Kaige was standing over me with a look of worry on his pale marble face 'Kaige I can't move' I moved an inch but he pushed me slowly down

'Sid don't move you hit your head on the way down' he kissed my forehead and his lips were cold as ice but it didn't bother me.

'I could get used to that' I managed to smile, he smiled back and leaned down and kissed my lips instead

'So could I but you've got to stop fainting on me Sid, I need to take you to the hospital to find out why you keep on fainting' he had that solemn look on his face again

'Kaige it's my bite, before I faint my neck is burning it's like someone is holding a hot coal against it' Kaige moved my hair and touched my bite but this time I didn't wince at his touch.

'You didn't wince when I touched you' he smiled and moved his palm on my bite

'That actually feels good when you do touch it, you're still my best friend Kaige and… my boyfriend, vampire or not you're still the same' I smiled and put my hand on his the one touching my bite.

'Sid I will always be your best friend, no matter what.' Kaige smiled back and lifted me up just as the twins walked back in

'Oh did we interrupt something?' Constance asked they walked around and saw my face.

'Sid why are you pale?' Onyx asked 'When is she not pale?' Constance answered, I just smiled they didn't need to know about me fainting. I looked at Kaige and he just nodded he knew they didn't need to know either

'Hey do you think we could go to my place? I need to get some more clothes if I'll be staying here another night' I stood up and swayed a bit but Kaige was fast and caught me just before I fell.

'Look Sid the boy is already catching you if you fall' Constance smirked and looked at Onyx who just burst into laughter; I laughed as well and gave Constance that look…

When I got back to my place it was quite, i turned around to Kaige 'I'll be right back' I turned back around and he grabbed my arm

'Oh I don't think so, I'm not letting you go in there by yourself' I looked at him

'Kaige you don't need to be all tough and protective all the time I'll be fine' I assured him. I walked up the steps put my house key in the door, turned it but it was already unlocked, I slowly swung open the door and a sudden chill came over me and went down my spine 'okay that was weird' I said out loud.

'What?' said Kaige; he was still standing outside at the bottom of the steps cautiously watching me, I turned around to face him then a look came upon his face that had terror written all over it, I thought he was looking at me but I realised he was looking behind me 'Sid run!' just then it felt like everything slowed down when I turned around to see what was standing behind me but just before I could it pushed me to the ground and then in a blur I saw Kaige run into the house attacking the thing that knocked me down, I hit my head pretty hard which that caused me to black out again for the 5th time but this time I felt like I was in a dream that felt so surreal.

It was so serene the sound of the calm wind, the warmth of the sun trickling and dancing across my skin. I looked at my skin it seemed to be sparkling in the sun; I look around at my surroundings I was in a meadow; a meadow of flowers with pine trees surrounding me and there was a river nearby 'where am i?' I asked but no one was around it was just me was I dead?

'No darling you are not dead' I turned around

'Mum?' I saw my mother standing before me, she looked so beautiful, her long auburn hair, flawless ivory skin and emerald green eyes. It looked like she had wings; there was a bright but beautiful light behind her 'is this one of those out of body experiences?' I asked her, she walked towards me but she kind of glided 'you could say that' she smiled, a tear ran down my cheek, she grabbed me and had me in her embrace tightly, I inhaled her scent she still smelled the same like fresh roses and cinnamon 'oh mama I've missed you so much' I pulled her closer

'Me too baby' she pulled me back to look at me 'my you've grown, such a beautiful young lady' I smiled.

'Mama I need to ask you something 'I grabbed her hand

'Of course anything darling' I hesitated, what if mum didn't know about werewolves and vampires? 'Darling what is it?' she wiped a tear that had ran down my cheek

'How did you die? I mean really you didn't die in a car crash did you?' she looked down 'I know mum kaige told me and he's also a vampire if you didn't know' she looked up at me her emerald green eyes now filled with tears,

'We'd hoped you would never find out, we wanted to keep you safe Aurora' she said my name, my actual name, Obsidian was just a nickname the twins had given me

'Mum I was bound to find out sooner or later, kaige tells me everything he's not only my best friend, but now my boyfriend' I smiled, I liked the fact I could call him that now

'Oh sweetie!' mum hugged me tightly 'I'm so happy for you' her tears dropped on my shoulder

'Me too mum' I smiled with tears now flowing down my face, she looked at me

'I don't have to give you the sex talk do i?' she laughed so did I

'No I think Grammy beat you to that 3 years ago mum' I laughed again

'Oh sweetie I wish I could be there for you'.

'But you are mum, I can always feel you and dad near me in spirit and in heart' more tears were falling down my cheek now

'I know honey, but you need to be careful, there are bad things after you, I don't want them to hurt my baby'

'They won't ma, I have kaige to look after me, and he has his other vampire friends as well to give me extra protection' I reached out to wipe the tear off her cheek, her skin felt like soft velvety feathers.

'Sid, Sid?' it was Kaige's voice, mum looked at me

'It's time for you to go back sweetie'

'No, but I have so many things I want to tell you!' I grabbed her hand, I wasn't ready to say goodbye

'You have to go, you will see me again, but not just now' she held me for one last embrace 'I love you my Aurora' she hugged me tighter.

'I love you too mama' she stepped back to take on last look at me, touched my chest right were my heart is, I closed my eyes then it felt like everything around me just faded.

Chapter 6

When I opened my eyes again Kaige was standing over me with a worried look on his face 'Kaige where am i?' Kaige sighed with relief

'Thank God' he whispered as he looked up 'were back at my place, after I took care of that werewolf I took you straight back here, don't worry the twins went back to get you the stuff you need' he nodded to the bag sitting on the coffee table

'Okay I… wait did you say "werewolf" 'he nodded

'It's okay that thing is gone'. He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead inhaling my scent as he did 'Where did you go Sid?' he looked at me intently 'You were out cold for ages' I shook my head

'I don't know, but I saw my mum she looked so beautiful Kaige' he smiled

'And you look just like her' I blushed, he leaned down and kissed me it was a soft but passionate kiss

I pulled away

'Kaige I don't want to get carried away' he sighed and pulled me up and kissed my forehead,

'Sid the last thing I want to do is take things too fast, I promise I won't do anything you don't want to do' I smiled and kissed him full on the lip, he pulled me into him.

'Well maybe we can get a little carried away' we both smiled, just then my phone started ringing 'kaige, I've got to get it' I pulled away, grabbed my phone out of my bag the number was grans 'Gramma?'.

'Oh Aurora darling you're okay' she sounded worried.

'Of course I'm fine Grammy, why wouldn't I be?' Kaige looked at me I just shrugged 'Grammy is everything okay?' I heard a voice in the background it sounded familiar.

'Lena please let me talk to her' Grammy scowled her.

'But Grams!' She pleaded

'No buts, you'll get to talk to her when I'm finished!' she cleared her throat 'Now Aurora sweetie a couple of days ago I got one of my feelings' Grams was sort of into the whole physic, elements, fantasy kind of world ' that something or someone is trying to get to you'.

'Grams I think you need to come over bring Lena too I have to tell you something I can't say over the phone. I'm at Kaige's just please' my hands were shaking I don't know what Grams would think of my "out of body experience" Kaige grabbed my hand and stroked it with his thumb.

'Okay darling we'll be over soon' I heard Lena squeal in the background, Grams hung up I put my phone down kaige looked at me and pulled me into him I breathed in deeply.

'Aurora huh?' I laughed 'Goddess of the dawn fits you perfectly' I looked up at him into those chocolate brown eyes of his.

'Yeah mum liked the whole mythical names of god's and goddess, so she named me her first child after Aurora the goddess of dawn' I smiled.

'What was your mum's name?' Kaige looked down at me

'Isabel 'he smiled

'Beautiful, I wish I could of gotten to meet her' he kissed my forehead

'Yeah she would of loved you, in fact when I saw her I told her about you she was happy that I had finally gotten a boyfriend' I laughed 'and she also asked if she had to give me the sex talk' now Kaige was laughing.

'Well she shouldn't worry we won't do anything that we don't both agree on' I nodded.

'Um just to warn you about Lena, she's like the twins very energetic and friendly, but I haven't seen her in years after she stayed to live with Gran'. A tear escaped my eye and rolled down my cheek.

'Why didn't you stay with Lena?' Kaige asked.

'I, uh Lena looks too much like my mum having her around just reminded me of her, Lena asked a lot of questions when she got around four, she was just a little baby when mum and dad died. I couldn't handle it, so Grams took her in and I lived with Constance for a while until I found a place to live.'


End file.
